Arthur i want you to sit to pee
by Travis 2014
Summary: A woman makes Arthur sit to pee. She will reward him for it. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur i want you to sit to pee

* * *

A woman has Arthur sit on the toilet to pee. Rule of her house. She thinks boys should sit to pee. Will Arthur do it? Or stands to pee and break her rules. Or sit to pee like a girl. He is staying with her for 2 days. She wants him to sit to pee. She said if he stands he will be treated bad or sit to pee and gets rewarded. Will say Penis in it. Arthur has one after all. Mr. and Mrs. Read went on a Cruise for a week. So they are staying there. Since Thora is out of town and Dave in the hospital. She wants Arthur to sit to pee.

"Arthur i want you to sit to pee," said that woman, "Rule of the house."  
"I stand to pee," said Arthur, "I am a boy. I have a Penis."  
"Rule of the house," said the woman, "I will watch you pee so you will get what i mean."  
"I haven't sat to pee in years," said Arthur, "But i will do it."  
"If you do that alone," said the woman, "I will take you out for ice cream."

Arthur pulled them down and sat to pee. She was glad he did that. She is proud of him. She will take him out for that. Ice Cream that is. Arthur hated it. He wants to keep her rule. So he could get ice cream. They got in the car to The Sugar Bowl.

"I am so proud of you," said the woman, "You will love peeing like that here."  
"Okay," said Arthur, "As you said."  
"Trust me Arthur," said the woman, "All boys do in my house."  
"Any reason it is a rule?" said Arthur, "Please tell me."  
"Keeps the bathroom clean," said the woman, "You will love doing that."

They drove and went in the Sugar Bowl. And got some ice cream. They are talking to each other so no one hears it.

"Your a good boy," said the woman, "I can tell."  
"Thank you," said Arthur, "I know i am."

She does like that boy. She loves to babysit boys. Even though she makes them sit to pee. See what happens next.


	2. She is a strange woman

Arthur i want you to sit to pee

* * *

DW dose not like that babysitter she makes sit to pee. But she wants Arthur to tell his parents that. DW saw Arthur pee once. She knows boys stand to pee. She wants Arthur to stand to pee. Since he is a boy after all. DW hopes Arthur tell them. We see Arthur peeing like a girl do to that baby sitters stupid rule. Arthur still hates doing that. He wants to stand to pee. He has a penis which allows boys to stand to pee.

"I will tell our parents about this DW," said Arthur, "That baby sitter has me sit to pee. I have a penis. Which you saw at Christmas after all. Since i am a boy after all."  
"Your right," said DW, 'Me and Kate has vagina's between our legs. You see them when we have baths."  
"Well we are family," said Arthur, "I love having a Penis. Nothing like them. You girls don't have them."  
"Bud had one," said DW, "He sure loves his."

That baby sitter is proud of Arthur for remembering her rules. She loves rewarding him for sitting to pee. She wants to see Arthur's genitals. She happens to be a pedophile. She just might end up going to jail get convicted and sent to prison.

"Glad you sat to pee," said the baby sitter, "Keeps the bathroom cleaner."  
"Well it is your rule," said Arthur, "So i am keeping it."  
"Boys should stand to pee," said DW, "Bud stands to pee."  
"If he comes here he must sit," said the baby sitter, "Rules of the house."  
"Okay." DW said.

That baby sitter is thinking of watching Arthur as he takes his bath. So DW and Kate are being watched by Arthur as they take theirs. He saw them naked many times. He only touches Kate's to wash and wipe it. In a non sexual way.

"That baby sitter is strange Arthur," said DW, "I don't like her."  
"I also don't like her," said Arthur, "I prefer to stand to pee."  
"You should tell mom," said DW, "She could get fired."  
"I sure will DW," said Arthur, "When they call."

They got out Arthur dried them and put a Diaper on Kate. DW in panties. And now in their pajamas. As always DW is wearing her pink footy pajamas. See what happens when Arthur has his bath. See what happens next.


	3. Last Chapter

Arthur i want you to sit to pee

* * *

Arthur is sitting to pee again. Which he happens to hate by the way. He gets to call his parents today. He pulled up his underwear and pants and washed his hands. He then got to call his parents. He will tell them what the baby sitter has him pee. This is the last chapter of this story.

"Mom she has me to sit to pee," said Arthur, "Instead of standing."  
"That isn't right," said Mrs. Read, "We just might come home today."  
"They said we can," said Mr. Read, "We can stop that baby sitter."  
"We are coming their today," said Mrs. Read, "We will talk to that woman."  
"That is good mom," said Arthur, "They are coming home DW."  
"That is good," said DW, "I will be happy to see them."

When they got there the saw her watching Arthur sit to pee. They are angry about that. That woman saw his penis.

"Your fired!" said Mrs. Read, "And we don't want to see you again!"  
"You saw my Penis," said Arthur, "It belongs to me."  
"Fine then," said the woman, "At least i get paid?"  
"That you do," said Mrs. Read, "We just don't want you to watch them again."

Arthur and DW gave them a big hug gave them souvenirs. They will also be took out to dinner. To a new fancy restaurant.

"We are taking you kids out to a new fancy restaurant," said Mrs. Read, "Called the Golden Napkin."  
"I heard of that place," said Arthur, "But first i will pee standing up."  
"That is a good idea," said Mr. Read, 'We are males."  
"It sure are," said Arthur, "Love standing to pee."

He stood up and peed. They went to that restaurant. They enjoyed it. Will make a sequel. The end.


End file.
